I'm Always Right Here
by TwistingFate
Summary: DH SPOLIERS IN SUMMARY AND IN THE STORY! After George see's Fred's body he remembers something his brother told him. Songfic, My Heart by Paramore, OneShot


I couldn't believe this. It wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. He wouldn't leave me…

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

I stared at the limp body on the floor in front of me. His eyes blank and skin pale, but there was still a small smile etched on his face. The smile of an angel…

I tried to say something, anything but I could only let out a small whimper. I felt my knees give out and I fell beside the dead body of my other half.

"Fred…"

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please._

My voice was quivering as I said his name again.

"Why'd you leave me Fred?" I said as I felt lumps build in my throat. Tears were threatening to fall as they gathered at the corner of my eyes.

I extended my hand and gingerly touched the face of my brother, my fingers subconsciously running over the features and the lines that I had felt before… they were mine too.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

His skin was cold. It felt like ice as my fingers softly went across it.

I heard a loud sob as I looked in front of me to see mum crying as she kneeled by her son's dead body, grasping Fred's cold hand for dear life. Dad was beside mum, one hand around her shoulders, the other stroking her hair. He was whispering in her ear words of comfort as tears silently poured down his face.

Ginny was sitting beside dad, her body shaking violently as she muffled her sobs into Charlie's chest. Charlie had his arms protectively around Ginny. It looked as if he was trying to protect her from this, to protect her from feeling this. Charlie closed his eyes, causing more tears to spill down his face and he rested his head upon Ginny's.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

Bill was standing behind Charlie as he held Fleur close to him and quietly sobbed in her shoulder. Fleur stroked her husband's hair and rubbed his back comfortingly, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Percy was there too. He was holding Fred's other hand as he kneeled by the body. I heard him say "I'm sorry" over and over again. It was hard to hear him though as mums sobs became louder.

Then there was Ron. My little brother was sitting beside me staring blankly at his older brothers still form. He wasn't crying, just sitting there. He then looked over to me, his eyes almost as blank and his skin almost as pale as Fred's.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

"George…" I heard Ron whisper.

Seeing my younger brother staring at me like that, his eyes changing from blank as they were moments ago to sad and shocked, made my heart sink further into my stomach.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"This is a dream right?" he asked me, his eyes glazing over.

I felt a few tears drip down my face. He stared at me, waiting for an answer. I looked away quickly and my eyes fell upon Lupin and Tonks, dead, lying by each other, peaceful looks upon their faces. How many more of my friends were dead? How many more had lost their lives?

"George?"

I shook my head as to say no and watched as I crushed Ron's last hope that his older brother was still alive.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe, trying to ignore the feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest.

An image appeared in my head. I watched as two identical red headed boys, no more than eleven years old, walked through the garden behind the burrow hand in hand.

"Fred, what would happen if the train crashes tomorrow? What if you die?"

I remembered what was happening now. It was the day before we went to Hogwarts for our first year.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that," Fred replied.

"But what if that did happen?" I had asked staring at my twin for an answer.

"It wouldn't matter," he had said. I looked at him baffled. He continued. "Because no matter what happens to me I'm always right here," he said as he poked me in the chest where my heart was.

I opened my eyes slowly and put my hand up to my chest. It felt like Fred had just poked me there.

"_Always right here" _I heard a voice in my head say.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

"Always right here…" I repeated to myself for comfort.

I lowered my head a bit as I began to let tears flow more freely. I felt someone grab my hand and give it a little squeeze. It was Ron.

"You know Fred loved you so much, even though he didn't say it a lot... you know that right? You were his little brother…"

"Yeah I know," said Ron, his voice becoming shaky. He still wasn't looking at me. He was staring at Fred. I saw him reach out and grab something out of Fred's pants pocket. It was a piece of paper folded up. I looked and saw the name written on the front:

George

Ron had obviously read it as well because seconds later he passed me the note. I opened it and began reading to myself.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's_

Dear George,

I put a spell on this letter so that if something bad happened to me it would appear in my pocket, hopefully where you would find it, so if you're reading this… I'm dead.

I want to say I'm sorry first because I know you're probably mad at me for dieing. Just know I died fighting so I died proud, I wouldn't want to go any other way.

I know its going to be hard the next little while…but you have to be strong for the family. I can't bare to think about the pain I'm causing you right now. You just lost your twin, your other half. For that I'm so sorry. You wouldn't believe how much.

I need you to tell the family a few things. Tell dad to keep strong for mum because she'll need him, more now than ever. Tell mum I'm sorry for taking a son from her. Tell Charlie and Bill that they were always great older brothers and I appreciate all the times they helped me out of tough spots. Tell Ginny that if any boy ever hurts her I'll come back from the grave and kill them and that I know she will become a great witch. Tell Ron that I'm sorry for all the pranks I played on him that were mean and that I hope he doesn't hate me for them. Even though he's not related to us, hes family still so tell Harry to be strong, I know he can defeat Voldemort. And lastly, tell them all I love them so much and I'm so sorry for this, I never wanted to hurt them.

I know you're going to feel alone George but remember what I told you when we were younger, I'm always in your heart so you'll never be alone. I'll never leave you as long as you remember me. And I wanted to say I love you bro…I know we don't say that a lot but I really do love you. You were my brother, my best friend, my twin, my better half.

There is so much more I would like to say but you're telling me now that we have to go to Hogwarts to help Harry. So I will end this now. Good-bye my brother. We will see each other again one day.

Love Fred

I held the letter to my chest, to my heart. As tears poured down my face and I sobbed I found myself smiling because I knew Fred was with me. He was with me…

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart, my heart is your's_

_My heart, my heart is your's_

_My heart is your's_

_My heart is your's_

…forever

_My heart is your's  
My heart is..._


End file.
